Rah-Rah-Robotlied
"Since Dr. Sarah Bellum joined the Schnee Wehrmacht, maybe the Rah-Rah-Robot would've been the pride of liberty, just I was expected, but in truth, she serves for the United Schnee Reich, the United Schnee Liberty Command and the Schnee Dust Company. Maybe the Schnee family would deserve this with this song." --Su Ji-Hoon. The Rum Smuggler "Rah-Rah-Robotlied" is a Schnee Wehrmacht marching song praising the Rah-Rah-Robot while telling its story from its humble beginnings as a giant cheerleading robot that once cheered for the Walkerville Warthogs against Janet Perlstein's personal team during a volleyball game to its finest hour as being an unstoppable giant robot that serves for the Schnee Wehrmacht and the Schnee Afrika Korps during the siege of Kassala at the same time. This song is in tune of a Nazi German (or Nazi Union) marching song, Der Mächtigste König im Luftrevier. Lyrics English Verse I Let me tell you about the Rah-Rah-Robot, It's the pride of the Schnee Wehrmacht! Back in the volleyball game long time ago, It cheered for the Walkerville Warthogs! Then Tim and Jyoti won against Janet's own team, Giving the Warthogs tusks once again since the year 1993! This gives the Warthogs volleyball team Their own one-man cheerleading squad! Tirallala, tirallala! Hoi! Hoi! But when this war came much sooner, This robot is ours to command! Verse II May the six children guide us to safety, Be it only three boys and three girls! Even though we saw all of them wearing jumpsuits, They'll lead us and our tanks! They'll fight for Weiss Schnee, our Weißer Anführer Like Erich von Manstein and Heinz Guderian would do! Braving harsher climates and bloody battles, We have a lot of action to do! Tirallala, tirallala! Hoi! Hoi! Forwards to ultimate victory, my friends! This leads us all out there! Verse III We all admire this giant robot forever, It too leads other giant robots to victory! Even in an apocalypse, we still love it so much And its own crewmates too! Let this be the light of our very own blitzkrieg, Yes, they're always here everytime, everywhere! Even if it's not for cheerleading anymore, The Warthogs will too remember this forever! Tirallala, tirallala! Hoi! Hoi! Protect us, oh Rah-Rah-Robot! Protect us from the enemy's fury! Verse IV Here's a toast to another success for this giant robot, Because it has bravery and herosim in store! It's all a gift of God that we all have, When it comes to science and technology! Soon, everyone will always love you, Thus going down in history as the greatest giant robot child pilots! From Walkerville to Sudan, they come To be saving the day! Tirallala, tirallala! Hoi! Hoi! Heil Arnold, Heil Carlos, Heil Wanda! Heil Ralphie, Heil Dorothy Ann, Heil Keesha! German Verse I Lass mich dir etwas über den Rah-Rah-Roboter erzählen, Es ist der Stolz der Schnee Wehrmacht! Zurück im Volleyballspiel vor langer Zeit, Es jubelte für die Walkerville Warthogs! Dann haben Tim und Jyoti gegen Janets eigenes Team gewonnen, Den Warzenschwein-Stoßzähnen noch einmal seit 1993! Dies gibt dem Warthogs Volleyballteam Ihre eigene Ein-Mann-Cheerleader-Mannschaft! Tirallala, Tirallala! Hoi! Hoi! Aber als dieser Krieg viel früher kam, Dieser Roboter gehört uns! Verse II Mögen die sechs Kinder uns in Sicherheit bringen, Sei es nur drei Jungs und drei Mädchen! Obwohl wir sahen, dass sie alle Overalls trugen, Sie werden uns und unsere Panzer führen! Sie kämpfen für Weiß Schnee, unseren Weißen Führer Wie Erich von Manstein und Heinz Guderian tun würden! Trotzen härteren Klimaten und blutigen Schlachten, Wir haben viel zu tun! Tirallala, Tirallala! Hoi! Hoi! Vorwärts zum endgültigen Sieg, meine Freunde! Das führt uns alle dorthin! Verse III Wir alle bewundern diesen riesigen Roboter für immer, Auch das führt andere Riesenroboter zum Sieg! Selbst in einer Apokalypse lieben wir es immer noch sehr Und seine eigenen Crewmitglieder auch! Lass dies das Licht unseres eigenen Blitzkriegs sein, Ja, sie sind immer da, immer und überall! Auch wenn es nicht mehr zum Cheerleading ist, Die Warzenschweine werden sich für immer daran erinnern! Tirallala, Tirallala! Hoi! Hoi! Beschütze uns, oh Rah-Rah-Roboter! Beschütze uns vor der Wut des Feindes! Verse IV Hier ist ein Toast auf einen weiteren Erfolg für diesen riesigen Roboter, Weil es Tapferkeit und Herosim auf Lager hat! Es ist alles ein Geschenk Gottes, das wir alle haben, Wenn es um Wissenschaft und Technologie geht! Bald wird jeder dich immer lieben, So gehts in die Geschichte als der größte Riesenroboter Kinderpiloten! Von Walkerville nach Sudan kommen sie Um den Tag zu retten! Tirallala, Tirallala! Hoi! Hoi! Heil Arnold, Heil Carlos, Heil Wanda! Heil Ralphie, Heil Dorothy Ann, Heil Keesha! Category:Songs